when they finally see
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: Dia selalu sendirian… Dan terluka parah karenanya. Kini, saat dia nyaris menyerah akan segalanya, apa yag akan terjadi? Warning: Non death Jiraiya and Itachi. OC. OOC untuk beberapa karakter.naruto x OC


Summary: Dia selalu sendirian… Dan terluka parah karenanya. Kini, saat dia nyaris menyerah akan segalanya, apa yag akan terjadi?

Warning: Non death Jiraiya and Itachi. OC. OOC untuk beberapa karakter.

Hai semua~

Buat yang masih nunggu A Faded Light, saya ga bikin cerita itu Hiatus. Saya udah bilang, kalo cerita itu bakal di update 1-2 bulan sekali. Dan saya sedang mengerjakannya. Buat yang lain, saya juga sedang mengumpulkan bahan menulis untuk kelanjutannya. Jadi, ditunggu aja ya~

Oke, langsung ke cerita!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

WHEN THEY FINALLY SEE HIM

He closed his eyes...was he dying? Every movement, every breath tortured him...His own blood choking him. Was this how the world was going to get rid of him? (Nabari No Ou: Yoite POV)

Naruto terbangun dengan memegangi dadanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus menerus mengalami mimpi aneh, yang berakhir dengan napasnya yang nyaris tak bisa masuk. Dia seakan tercekik oleh belitan yang tak terlihat. Dia memandang sekeliling sel nya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Kotor dan sempit.

Dia berbaring kembali ke tempat tidur selnya yang keras. Dia tidak memperdulikan itu semua. Toh, keadaan di sel ini sama saja dengan keadaan di apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Di sini, dia malah lebih tenang. Karena, dia tak perlu khawatir akan apa yang dimakannya, diracuni atau tidak, ataupun khawatir akan serangan penduduk yang kembali mencoba membunuhnya.

Dia memandang bulan dari jeruji besi. Dengan tenang, dia melepas 'topeng' yang selalu melekat di wajahnya, semenjak dia berusia tiga tahun. 'Topeng' yang membuat semua orang mengira bahwa dia seorang 'Bocah bodoh yang selalu ribut dan memakai kostum paling mencolok di desa.' Dia menghela napasnya.

Teman sekamarnya terbangun. Dia memandang Naruto dengan seksama, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Jadi kau memutuskan melepasnya... Kau terlihat jauh lebih tua dengan wajah aslimu. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi apa yang sudah mereka perbuat padamu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis tanpa ekspresi. "Banyak hal... Dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Yah, untungnya, aku juga tidak akan hidup lebih lama, kan?"Dia lalu terbatuk-batuk. Darah kehitaman keluar dari mulutnya.

Teman sekamarnya memberikan air. Dia meminumnya perlahan. "Kau semestinya jadi pahlawan. Kaulah yang membawa kembali Keturunan Uchiha." Teman sekamar Naruto berkata. Naruto tertawa. Namun tawanya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Sepertinya, 'membawanya setelah mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan' adalah hal yang salah. Mereka mau pangeran Uchiha mereka kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bukan dalam keadaan babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri. Yah, ap sih yang bisa diharapkan? Bagi mereka, aku ini monster. Dan mereka ingin menyingkirkan aku entah bagaimana caranya..."

Dia bersandar di dinding sel yang dingin. Temannya melakukan beberapa segel. Tangannya mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau. Dia mulai meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto. "Kau tidak semestinya menanggung semua ini. Apa mereka buta? Kau ini Jinchuriki, orang yang sengaja dikorbankan untuk menampung Bijuu. Dan orang yang melakukan ini padamu, melakukannya dengan tebusan nyawanya untuk melindungi mereka! Aku..." Mulutnya ditutup oleh Naruto.

Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam teman sekamarnya. Dalam cahaya temaram bulan, akhirnya mereka dapat saling melihat wajah masing-masing. Naruto terlihat kurus. Jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali semua orang melihatnya. Teman sekamarnya adalah seorang wanita, berambut hitam sepunggung, dengan mata hitam dengan sedikit sinar keemasan saat tertimpa cahaya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Haruka. Kau seharusnya tidak berusaha menolongku saat persidangan. Kau... Tak seharusnya ikut menanggung beban yang ku emban sebagai Jinchuriki. Kau bahkan bukan Shinobi dari desa ini. Mereka ingin kepalaku, Haruka-san. Dan setelah itu, mengambil tubuhku untuk riset senjata baru... Para Anggota dewan itu telah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras melindungiku?"

Haruka tersenyum. "...Karena... Aku mencintaimu." Dia menjawab, sembari memeriksa lukanya. Lukanya bukan disebabkan oleh chakra Kyuubi. Kekuatannya sudah terus menerus berkurang sejak dia beranjak 12 tahun. Kyuubi mengatakan, segel yang diletakkan Yondaime, membuat tubuh Naruto imun akan chakra beracun Kyuubi, dan perlahan-lahan menjadikannya kekuatan dan sumber chakranya sendiri.

Namun, ada satu kelemahan yang ditinggal. Selama ini, Kyuubi telah menahan semua racun dan luka fisik yang disebabkan oleh penduduk. Banyaknya luka dan jumlah racun yang diberikan padanya, telah membuat Kyuubi sekalipun tak mampu menyembuhkan semuanya. Demi menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak lemah, sehingga serangan penduduk dan anggota dewan secara sembunyi-sembunyi berkurang, Kyuubi lebih mengkonsentrasikan chakranya pada penyembuhan super cepat. Regenerasi super inilah yang menjadi pedang bermata ganda bagi Naruto.

Dia memang baik-baik saja dari luar. Namun, organ dalamnya melemah karena penyembuhan yang dipaksakan tersebut. Kini, dia adalah pemilik chakra terbesar di seluruh dunia ninja, dengan telah menyerap ¾ dari chakra Kyuubi. Namun, karena itu dia menderita kanker paru-paru, karena tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup menahan kemampuan super yang secara tak sengaja diturunkan padanya, sebelum Kyuubi wafat 2 ½ tahun lalu.

Haruka menitikkan air mata saat selesai memeriksanya. "Kankernya sudah menjalar ke seluruh organ tubuhmu. Satu-satunya yang menahanmu dari kematian, adalah sisa chakra Kyuubi yang masih melindungi organmu. Saat kamu menyerap chakra itu sepenuhnya, kamu akan..." Haruka menolak untuk mengatakan 'meninggal' atau sejenisnya.

Naruto memeluknya. Haruka terisak perlahan. Dia dan Haruka bertemu tak lama setelah Naruto diberikan misi solo untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru dan membawa Sasuke pulang. Dia Kunoichi yang terkurung dalam jutsu es seseorang. Dari ingatan Haruka, dia hidup dalam peperangan besar ninja ketiga. Sepertinya, jutsu yang mengurungnya, secara tak sengaja mencegahya bertambah tua.

Mereka hanya saling kenal selama beberapa bulan selama misi itu saja, namun mereka sudah sangat dekat. Kemampuan Haruka untuk menembus pikiran seseorang, seperti Yamanaka, membuatnya dapat melihat Naruto. Namun, kekuatannya hanya membuatnya memasuki bagian luar pikiran saja. Dia perlu persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Dan Naruto tak mengizinkannya. Dia tak ingin orang lain melihat segala apa yang dia alami. Terutama Haruka. Namun, akhirnya dia melepas topengnya. Yang selalu dia percaya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Yang selalu membuatnya khawatir, karena mulai retak karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya. Yang selalu membuatnya takut, jika topengnya pecah, dia mungkin tak akan mampu menahan emosinya lagi, dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Namun dia melepasnya. Karena wanita yang ada dihadapannya telah menyembuhkan semuanya. Walau ada rasa bersalah, karena dia terpaksa meninggalkannya. Orang yang memenuhi harapannya, yang juga telah menyembuhkannya.

Harapan kecilnya, ingin diakui. Dia tak hanya diakui,dia telah dicintai dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto tahu, teman-temannya akan menjaga Haruka. Setidaknya, itu yang dijanjikan Shikamaru saat menjenguknya. Dia orang jenius yang segera tahu kalau Naruto mengenakan topeng selama ini, dan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Haruka telah tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Dia menidurkannya di tempat tidur, lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. Tak lama, dia segera terlelap.

Tsunade menenggak entah botol sake keberapa hari ini. Sejak vonis Naruto diberikan, dia menjadi uring-uringan dan sangat sensitif. Dia sudah mengirim lebih dari 10 Shinobi dan 39 warga sipil yang tertangkap basah membicarakan vonis Naruto dengan wajah senang ke rumah sakit dengan luka yang cukup parah. Dia melarang semua pemakaian, baik obat-obatan, maupun tenaga medis ninja untuk menyembuhkan mereka.

Shizune membereskan botol-botol sake yang berserakan. Dia tidak lagi melarang Tsunade untuk minum atau mangkir dari tugasnya. Dia terlalu sedih, memikirkan bahwa anak yang sudah dianggap anak oleh gurunya, dan sudah dianggap adik sendiri olehnya, akan dieksekusi tiga minggu lagi.

Kini, dia hanya membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Tsunade, atau duduk melamun di sudut ruangan. Semua pekerjaan Hokage kini diurus oleh Shikato, salah satu dari sedikit yang menentang semua vonis dan tuduhan yang diberikan kepada Naruto. Dia pernah diiming-imingi oleh tetua dewan untuk menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, namun dia menolaknya, dan berkata "Kalau kau bisa membuat Tsunade-hime tenang dan pensiun dari jabatannya, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya."

Shikato menghela napasnya. 'Kapan orang-orang bodoh ini akan mengerti...' Dia untuk kesekian kalinya menolak permintaan untuk mempertontonkan 'eksekusi bocah monster' yang diajukan oleh penduduk. Dia melihat dokumen lainnya, dan kemarahannya memuncak. Dia segera merobek permintaan untuk memperingati 'hari dimana penduduk terbebas dari kutukan Kyuubi dan Naruto.' Dia memanggil dua ANBU. "Kalian. Menyamar menjadi penjaga ruang dokumen. Setiap ada dokumen seperti kedua ini," Dia menyerahkan dokumen yang belum dia robek. "Hancurkan. Kalau kalian menangkap setiap orang yang mengajukan ini, kalian akan diberikan bonus. Laksanakan sekarang."

Dua ANBU itu pergi, namun menghela napas lega saat pandangan tajam Shikato beralih dari mereka. Menghadapi pemimpin besar klan Nara, penasihat ANBU selain Ne, juga penasihat perang Konoha dan negara Hi yang sedang marah adalah hal yang berbahaya. Walau banyak berada di belakang layar, dia masih mampu membasmi mereka semudah menjentikkan jari.

Karena Hokage sendirilah yang memberikan hak kekuasaan sementara pada Shikato, secara teknis dia adalah Hokage. Namun, dia tak ingin menerima jabatan ini. Baik secara baik-baik, ataupun tidak. Terutama saat ini, dia harus mengambil tindakan tegas untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. 'Aku jadi ingin bertanya pada Naruto... Dia seringkali melihat dari sudut yang bahkan tidak diperhatikan orang lain, termasuk diriku sendiri.'

Dia menghela napas. Lalu menatap jendela dari ruangan tepat disebelah ruangan Hokage. Dari ruangan itu, terdengar isak tangis Tsunade. Dia kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Dia berdoa pada tuhan. Mendoakan yang terbaik bagi semuanya, terutama Naruto.

Rookie 12 (plus Sai) berkumpul. Mereka mendiskusikan bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto bebas dari vonis itu. Bahkan Sasuke ada disitu. Rupanya, dia telah berubah setelah Naruto menghapus segel kutukan yang diberikan Orochimaru.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu, saat Shikamaru menceritakan padanya tentang keadaanya. "Maaf Sakura, tapi aku rasa ada yang terjadi padanya. Dia kurus terlalu cepat, bahkan untuk tawanan perang sekalipun. Dia dan Gadis Tenro itu merahasiakan sesuatu. Dia mungkin sekarat karena sesuatu, kalau aku tidak salah analisa." Shikamaru berkata.

"Seranggaku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya saat membawa Sasuke. aku kira, itu karena beratnya pertarungan yang dia hadapi. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Dia sekarat." Kata Shino. Beberapa serangga mendengung seirama, seakan setuju.

Hinata yang tadinya diam, akhirnya berkata. "Dia... Ekspresinya berbeda saat datang. Dia seakan menjadi orang lain..." Neji melanjutkannya.

"Atau, Naruto yang selama ini kita kenalilah yang bukan dirinya," Semua memandangnya bingung. "Dia selalu diperlakukan buruk. Dia menerima kutukan paling buruk yang pernah dibuat manusia sepanjang sejarah. Dia diperlakukan lebih buruk dari budak. Bahkan dia tidak diperlakukan seperti makhluk hidup. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang lebih buruk dariku dan Sasuke dulu."

Neji duduk, melipat tangannya. Sasuke akhirnya bicara. "Ya... Neji benar. Namun, kita juga salah. Kita, yang mengaku sahabatnya, tak mampu melihat apa yang ada dibalik senyumpalsunya..." Semua memandangnya bingung. "Aku dan Kakashi sensei tahu. Kadang, saat kita tidak memperhatikan, dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Seperti saat dia menerima hal buruk... Dia tetap tersebyum, kan? Tapi, sebelum itu, dia memejamkan matanya sesaat, sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya saat itulah, yang membuatku pertama kali sadar, bahwa dia tidaklah bahagia, sperti yang terlihat."

Ino berkata. "Padahal, dia tak pernah sekalipun menangis atau murung. Dia selalu ersenyum..." Semua diam mendengarkan.

Shikamaru menjawabnya. "Itulah kesalahan kita. Karena menganggap dia sosok yang tangguh, kita lupa menyadari bahwa dia hanya manusia. Bahwa ak ada manusia yang mampu menahan semua hal itu, tanpa menunjukkan suatu kesedihan."

Shino menyelanya. "Tidak. Kita mungkin tahu, tapi kita dibutaan dengan anggapan bahwa dia sangat tangguh. Bahwa dia bisa mengatasi segala masalah apapun bahayanya. Jadi, kita tidak berbuat apapun, hanya berdiri di sudut dan melihatnya. Tanpa berbuat apapun."

Chouji ikut menangis. Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk menenangkannya, sehingga Ino bisa menenangkan Chouji. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Apa dia benar-benar menyatakan perang dengan Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya. "Hampir. Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk menenangkannya, dan tiga hari lagi untuk membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Aku dan Temari sudah habis-habisan membujuknya. Kalau dia marah lagi, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan."

Semua terdiam. Ichiraku Ramen, tempat berkumpul mereka, tak pernah sesepi itu. Teuchi dan Ayame memperbolehkan mereka tinggal lama, karena ini menyangkut Naruto. Kiba yang biasanya selalu ribut pun tiba-tiba jadi lebih pendiam dari Shino.

Sasuke akhirnya berkata. "Aku... Saat masih bersama Orochimaru, mungkin melihat sosoknya yang sebenarnya." Semua memandangnya. Beberapa merasa simpati. Setelah mengetahui rahasia segel kutukan Sasuke, dan masa lalu serta dendamnya, tahu bahwa Orochimaru memanfaatkan kebencian Sasuke. segel gaibnya membuat pikirannya dikotori dendam dan membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir rasional. Pada Akhirnya, dia hanya akan jadi boneka Orochimaru kalau Naruto tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Seperti apa sosoknya yang sebenarnya?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan serius. Dia berpikir dengan mengetahui hal itu, mungkin mereka dapat mengerti tentang teman mereka itu.

Sasuke meundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf. Saat itu aku masih dibawah pengaruh segel kutukan. Aku tak bisa memandangnya dengan pikiran jernih. Jadi, aku tidak memperhatikan dengan baik," Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi... Aku dapat menangkapnya sedikit, terutama matanya," Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Bahkan, beberapa Joonin dan Chuunin yang masuk ikut mendengarkan cerita ini. "Matanya... Lebih dingin dari Itachi saat... Hari itu," Semua terkejut. Semua tahu tentang pembantaian Uchiha, namun mereka tidak tahu ada yang bisa mengalahkan ekspresi dingin kapten ANBU yang membantai ayah dan ibunya sendiri. "Seakan akan dia telah membunuh banyak orang dengan tangannya, melebihi Itachi."

Shino angkat suara. "Apa dia dikendalikan Kyuubi?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak sekalipun. Bahkan saat menghabisi Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Dia yang dihadapanku saat itu, bukan dia yang berdiri di lembah terakhir 3 ½ tahun lalu. Bukan seorang lelaki yang tersenyum lebar dan selalu berbuat usil. Yang dihadapanku adalah seorang ninja, selevel ANBU, dengan mata birunya yang dingin menusuk, memandang lawannya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Aku yang masih arogan akibat segel kutukan pun, menelan ludah pada saat itu. Pandangan dinginnya, membuat pikiranku sedikit jernih saat itu." Sasuke memandang langit menerawang.

**Flashback...**

Mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke dengan pedangnya, sedangkan Naruto dengan kunai terhunus. Dibelakang mereka, Haruka memandang dengan khawatir. "Dobe, apa kau sudah jadi mesin pembunuh Konoha? Huh, itu memang cocok dengan statusmu." Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia membersihkan kunainya dari darah Ororchimaru. Dia dihabisi dengan mudah. Naruto telah mempelajari jutus aneh Orochimaru, dan membuat segel yang memalfungsikan jutsu aneh tersebut. Sisanya, tinggal sekali sabetan di leher, dan selesailah sudah.

Kabuto yang terluka parah memegangi Naruto. Naruto memandangnya, sebelum membelahnya jadi dua dengan pisau chakra angin. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan membawamu pulang. Jangan melawan, atau aku terpaksa mematahkan kaki dan tanganmu." Dia berkata.

Dia mengatakan hal yang mirip dengan 3 ½ tahun lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan sebagai permohonan, namun sebagai perintah. "Huh, siapa kau? Berani memerintahku, hah!" Sasuke berkata dengan sombong.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa... Begitu juga kau. Jangan meminta penghormatan, Sasuke Uchiha. Nama keluargamu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku." Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi kosong.

Sasuke menyerang dengan marah. Dia melakukan semua serangan, mulai dari Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Dan Genjutsu. Namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah, dan hanya membalasnya dengan Taijutsu. Dia terengah-engah karena lelah. Tubuhnya babak belur dipukul. Dengan frustasi, Sasuke menerjang maju.

Naruto menangkapnya dan memitingnya dengan kagebunshin. Dia membuka baju Sasuke, mencari segel kutukannya. Saat menemukannya, dia membuka satu gulungan, mengeluarkan sebuah tulisan, tinta khusus dan kuas. Dia mulai menuliskan tulisan di kertas itu di tubuh Sasuke. Dia membentuk segel Yin-Yang dari rangkaian tulisan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!"

Naruto hanya menjawab. "Mengembalikanmu dari kegilaan, Sasuke." dia merapal beberapa segel, lalu mletakkan tangannya di segel kukan Sasuke, yang menjadi pusat dari rangkaian ulisan itu. Sasuke mengharapkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, namun tidak merasakannya. Alih-alih sakit, dia merasakan sensasi hangat yang lembut di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tulisan Naruto berubah menjadi lambang Yin-Yang. Lambang itu berputar, menarik segel kutukan dan sebagian kesadaran Orochimaru yang ada di segel itu. Orochimaru berusaha masuk kembali, namun lambang itu menghisapnya. Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya setelah pembantaian merasakan ketenangan yang dulu dia rasakan saat dia masih kecil. Dia juga merasakan kedamaian yang sebetulnya dia cari selama ini.

Tubuhnya lemas, dan dia jatuh saat kagebunshin menghilang. Naruto menangkapnya. Sasuke, sisa kesadarannya menatap Naruto.

**Flashback end.**

Sasuke tersentak. Yang lainnya segera mendekatinya. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sial... Aku mestinya ingat itu... dasar bodoh..." gumamnya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui, Uchiha?" Tanya Neji. Sejak awal, dia memang tidak akur dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Saat sebelum aku pingsan, aku sempat memandangnya dari dekat. Dia... Dipenuhi oleh bekas luka. Dia memiliki bekas luka di matanya, seperti Kakashi sensei. Juga bekas luka besar melintang di pipi kiri hingga leher. Aku juga merasakan saat dia memegangiku. Tangannya penuh oleh bekas luka, lama dan baru. Itu bukan luka karena latihan seperti Lee. Aku menyadari, beberapa jarinya pernah dipatahkan, terlihat dengan jelas di jarinya. Itu semua luka akibat siksaan, dan menurut perkiraanku, itu sudah terjadi saat dia masih kecil."

Semua Rookie terkejut, kecuali Sasuke dan Sai. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Dia, kan tak pernah keluar dari desa sebelum jadi Shinobi?" Sakura berkata dengan wajah horor. Para Joonin dan Chuunin yang mendengarkan, menundukkan kepalanya, lalu diam-diam pergi.

Sai menjawabnya. "Sebenarnya, Sakura, dia jauh lebih aman berada di luar desa, selama masih di negara ini, dari pada di dalam desa." Semua memandangnya bingung.

Shikamru berkata "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ne dan perintah awalmu saat bergabung dengan tim 7?" Sai mengangguk.

"Perintah memasukkanku dalam tim 7 pun termasuk didalamnya," dia menghela napas. "Yang akan kuceritakan ini rahasia tingkat atas, dan juga sekaligus rahasia paling kotor dari desa kita. Apa kau siap mendengarkan hal ini?" semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan..."

Naruto kembali mengalami mimpi itu. Dia menjadi Kyuubi, namun berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang disegel padanya. Dia memiliki bulu pirang keemasan, dan mata biru. Dia terlibat dalam peperangan dengan siluman lain. Dia memandang sekeliling, lalu menemukan seekor serigala, hewan suci, tergeletak berlumuran darah. Beberpa siluman berusaha menelannya, namun Naruto membantai mereka.

Dia mengangkat serigala itu, dan mundur menuju bentengnya. Dia berubah menjadi manusia, seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang. Serigala itu juga berubah. Menjadi seorang gadis Miko dengan rambut hitam. Dia segera meminta para penyembuh merawat gadis itu.

Setelah dirawat, dia dibaringkan di tempat tidur miliknya. Akhirnya, dia sadar. Matanya terbuka, membuat Naruto terkesima. Mata hitam keemasan bertemu dengan mata biru cerah Naruto.

Dia terlihat khawatir. "Tenang saja, nona. Aku tidak punya hobi memakan hewan lainnya, selain binatang ternak. Kau akan diobati, sebelum kembali ke Tempatmu. Namaku Hotaru, pemimpin klan Yooko. Kamu?"

Gadis itu menerima segelas air yang disodorkan Naruto (Hotaru), sedikit terbatuk saat meminumnya. Setelah melepas dahaganya,dia menjawab. "Aku Dewi penjaga kuil Matahari timur. Namaku Tenro."

Naruto terbangun. Dia kembali merasakan sesak didadanya. 'Ini… Berbeda dengan rasa sakit… Ini lebih seperti… Kerinduan?' Haruka mendekatinya. Saat tangannya mendekat, bermaksud memeriksanya, Naruto menangkapnya. Dia memandangi Haruka. Mimpinya tak pernah sejelas tadi.

Haruka sedikit salah tingkah dipandangi oleh Naruto. Naruto akhirnya berkata. "...Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku...?" Tanya Naruto.

Dia menjawab dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Aku jatuh cinta pada semyummu... Tak peduli wajah mana yang kamu perlihatkan... Juga..." Dia memuntir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. "Matamu. Selalu kuat dan lembut."

"_Matamu memandang dengan kuat, namun lembut. __Aku... Jatuh cinta pada matamu."_

Perkataan yang tak pernah dia dengar terlintas di pikirannya. Dia terdiam sesaat. Haruka memandangnya dengan khawatir, karena dia tidak menjawab saat dipanggil.

"Naruto? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" Naruto sekali lagi memandangnya. Dia lalu menghela napas, dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Haruka.

Haruka, dengan sedikit kaku, memeluknya. 'Apapun yang mimpi itu perlihatkan padaku, yang pasti perasaannya jujur.' Naruto berpikir, sambil tetap meingsitirahatkan kepalanya ke pundak Haruka.

Semua Rookie memandang Sai dengan mulut menganga. "Tidak mungkin... Naruto selalu mengalami hal itu? Dan masih selalu diincar hingga Danzou mati?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah shock.

Sai mengangguk. "Hingga Jiraiya-sama mendapat informasi bahwa Danzou berhubungan dengan pemimpin Akatsuki, lalu menangkapnya, percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Naruto terus dilakukan. Sebenarnya, aku dimasukkan agar Danzou dapat memantau Naruto. Namun, sejak misi pengejaran Sasuke pertama, dia tahu bahwa aku memberikan informasi secara tidak akurat dan menutupi hal-hal penting, sehingga dia tidak memakai info dariku lagi."

Semua orang terdiam. Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Semenjak terpilih menjadi calon pemimpin berikutnya, dia telah berlatih keras untuk tidak cengeng dan lemah lagi. Neji memegangi pundaknya, menenangkan Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian berkata. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan dewan. Setelah Danzou tertangkap dan dihukum mati 3 hari lalu, semestinya mereka belum memiliki orang kuat yang dapat mempengaruhi mereka. Aku akan membujuk mereka mengubah keputusan mereka." Dia berdiri, lalu pergi.

Sakura, menghapus air matanya, ikut berdiri. "Aku... Akan berbicara pada Shishou. Kalau Shishou kembali normal, dia akan bisa mengambil alih jabatan lagi dan akan bisa mempengaruhi dewan." Dia pergi, diikuti Hinata dan Ino.

Rock Lee, Neji dan Tenten bangkit. "Kami akan mengumpulkan penduduk untuk membuat surat protes akan hal ini. Naruto sudah tidak dibenci lagi sekarang ini." mereka segera melompat pergi.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya, aku harus bicara pada ayahku yang menyusahkan itu... Dia orang yang bisa membujuk orang berpikir rasional, soalnya. Dia akan kuminta berbicara pada Hokage-sama." Chouji mengikutinya pergi.

Yang tersisa, Sai, Kiba dan Shino, saling pandang. "...Kita akan menjenguk Naruto." Shino berkata. Kiba mengangguk. Sai mengikuti dalam diam.

Naruto menelan dengan susah payah makanan yang diberikan. Bukan karena rasanya yang tidak enak atau teksturnya yang kasar,melainkan karena dia kesulitan menelan makanan tanpa memuntahkannya lagi. Penyakitnya telah masuk dalam stadium yang parah. Haruka, menahan tangis, menyuapinya.

Naruto memandang gadis yang telah mengikuti jalannya yang berbahaya tanpa ragu itu. Mereka hanya saling kenal selama sekitar tiga bulan saja, namun entah kenapa mereka merasa sangat dekat. Dan sensasi pertama yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali bertemu, adalah rasa rindu dan kelegaan. Seakan, mereka akhirnya menemukan sesuatu berharga yang telah lama hilang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengikutiku, Haruka. Aku ini dikutuk oleh dewa dan seluruh desa ini. Keberadaanku sendiri adalah sebuah dosa besar." Naruto berkata. Haruka menjatuhkan sendoknya. Dia menampar pipi Naruto pelan.

"Jangan. Berkata. Seperti. Itu. Lagi." Dia berkata, suaranya terdengar gemetar karena menahan tangis. Dia tidak menatap Naruto. Dia lalu kembali menyuapi Naruto. Naruto menghela napas.

"Maaf. Aku... Hanya tak ingin kau menderita... Kau orang pertama, dan mungkin satu-satunya yang benar-benar menganggapku berharga... Sebagai seorang gadis, maksudku..." Dia tersenyum. Dia lalu membuat wajah konyol, membuat Haruka tertawa.

"Sepertinya, itu masih bagian dari dirimu." sebuah suara mengejutkan Haruka. Tiga orang pria bediri di depan sel khusus mereka. Naruto sendiri, tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Aku ingin tahu, sampai kapan kalian akan bersembunyi. Bunyi seranggamu ramai, Shino. Nafas Akamaru juga terdengar jelas," Naruto berkata sambil berbalik. "Sai, langkahmu yang sengaja dibuat agar mudah disadari. Terima kasih, mau datang kemari." Kiba, Sai, dan Shino mengangguk.

Seorang penjaga berseragam ANBU masuk. "Waktu kalian 3 jam, karena kalian mendapat izin dari Shikato-sama. Jangan berbuat macam-macam." dia menghilang dalam sekejab. Kiba mencibir saat mareka menerima kunci sel.

Penjara khusus Konoha memiliki sistem yang berbeda dengan penjara biasa. Karena yang dikurung di tempat ini hanyalah penjahat besar, dan biasanya dihukum mati, mereka membiarkan tahanan berada di sel sepanjang waktu. Dan mereka memberikan izin berkunjung yang lebih lama, selama Hokage memberikan izin.

Dan tak ada penjaga di dalam penjara. Karena penjara ini sendiri adalah kuburan besar. Di sepanjang dinding dan lantai penjara, terdapat ratusan bom kertas. Dan di beberapa sudut, terutama penajara, terbuat dari gabungan batu yang dibentuk oleh doton jutsu. Mereka dapat menenggelamkan tahanan dalam timbunan batu dan tanah dalam sekejab.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Danzou. Dia berada di bagian timur penjara, berlawanan dengan tempat Naruto. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dengan beberapa petinggi Ne, dan dikubur bersamaan dengan seluruh areal timur. Tak ada yang selamat. Hanya tangan kirinya yang utuh, karena kombinasi timbunan batu dan ledakan bom.

Shino duduk di satu-satunya kursi disana. Kiba duduk di atas Akamaru, sedangkan Sai berdiri di sudut. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Mata terlatih mereka langsung mengetahui sekurus apa Naruto sekarang, dan menghitung dengan akurat seberapa banyak bekas luka yang berada di tubuhnya.

Kiba yang lebih jujur, langsung terkejut. Shino dan Sai yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi, terlihat tetap tenang. Suasana langsung kaku. Akhirnya, Shino angkat bicara. "Kau mendeteksi kami dengan sangat baik, Naruto. Serangga Kikai ku, juga Akamaru sebagai Ninken (anjing ninja) dilatih untuk tak terdeteksi."

Kiba langsung menyahut. "Benar! Aku dan Shino adalah ninja pemburu! Dan Sai, walau sengaja membuat dirinya lebih mudah terdeteksi, karena tempat ini penuh ANBU, tetap sulit dideteksi! Bagaimana caranya kau mendeteksi kami?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku, anggap saja bisa merasakan perubahan seseorang. Kau dan Shino, bisa kudeteksi karena perubahan emosi partner kalian. Sai sediri... Walau dia terlihat tanpa ekspresi, diam-diam memiliki banyak emosi yang ditunjukkan di dalam hatinya. Aku merasakannya dengan jelas."

Mereka langsung mengangguk-angguk. Sai sendiri, terlihat salah tingkah karena Naruto membaca perubahan emosinya. Setelah beberapa saat bersama tim 7, dia telah belajar banyak tentang perasaan dan emosi, juga hubungan. Namun dia masih malu menunjukannya.

"Apa yang berbeda dengan darimu dan dirimu yang dulu?" Shino bertanya. Naruto terkejut sedikit, namun kemudian tertawa.

"Selalu apa adanya, Shino... Baik, apa yan beda ya... Aku sebenarnya tidaklah sebodoh itu… Orange, aku memang cukup suka, tapi aku merasa tak harus memakainya… Dan aku tak bisa tersenyum seperti 'aku' yang kalian kenal..." Dia terus berpikir.

Lalu, dia merasa dadanya sakit. Dia mulai batuk darah tanpa henti. Kali ini, cukup parah kalau dibanding sebelumnya. Haruka lansung menahannya. "Tolong pegangi dia!" Shino dan Kiba menahan tubuhnya, sedangkan Sai memegangi kakinya. Haruka segera menempelkan tangannnya yang dikelilingi chakra penyembuh.

Akhirnya, Naruto tenang. Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, dia memegang kerah baju Kiba. "Jangan... Katakan... Apa... Yang kau lihat..." Haruka segera membersihkan mulutnya, lalu mengangkatnya ke tampat tidur.

Shino memperhatikan ekspresinya. "Sakitnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Aku tahu itu. Lalu, kenapa kau berusaha keras? Dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, kalau kulihat." Kiba memejamkan mata, membayangkan Shino akan dipukul, tapi tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Dia kembali membuka matanya. Haruka berdiri memunggungi mereka. Dia gemetar, berusaha menahan tangis. Shino menahan Kiba, memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam. Dia berbalik, menatap mereka. Wajahnya sangat sedih, namun dia tersenyum. "Kalian ninja yang sangat terlatih dan terbiasa dalam misi yang berbahaya... Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Kalian berpikir dalam konteks shinobi, walau dalam versi shinobi Konoha yang lembut... Namun, apa kalian memiliki orang berharga? Yang membuat kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk sekedar membuatnya tetap tersenyum?" Kiba mengangguk. "Dia, adalah sosok seperti itu bagiku.

Dan saat kutemui, dia telah mengutuk seluruh kehidupannya yang penuh kesedihan, juga sekarat karena kekuatan yang tak pernah dia minta, juga tanggung jawab besar, yang tak pernah dia inginkan, yang dia pikul sendirian. Tanggung jawab yang semestinya tidak dia emban. Tanggung jawab sebagai senjata perang terkuat, juga tanggung jawab sebagai shinobi yang paling diharapkan...

Aku tidak menyalahkan orang-orang yang mengharapkan dia... Namun, dia terlalu banyak menerima tanggung jawab. Dia selalu berkata 'karena semua orang percaya bahwa aku pasti berhasil.' Belum lagi, perlakuan seperti apa yang dia terima... Apa kalian berpikir seseorang yang baru menjalankan misi berbahaya level S, dengan luka akibat memaksakan diri menggunakan chakra perusak Kyuubi, bisa langsung dapat beraksi lagi dalam beberapa hari?

Dia diharapkan seperti itu oleh orang yang mempercayainya, dan diharapkan segera mati oleh orang yang membencinya. Aku... Akan melakukan apapun untuknya, walau yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menerima sebagian kecil dari beban yang dia pikul. Dia tak pernah membiarkan aku menerima lebih banyak... Aku akan melakukan apapun, setidaknya untuk membuat dia tenang di akhir waktunya..." Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terlelap. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Shino hanya diam. Sai tengah menggambar sesuatu dalam buku sketsanya. Kiba tak mampu bicara, walau sangat ingin bicara. Akamaru, untuk pertama kalinya, mendekati Haruka. Dia menjilat pipi Haruka sambil mendengking pelan. Haruka tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Akamaru.

Kiba akhirnya berbicara. "Ini tidak adil... Dia telah melakukan banyak hal, tapi pada akhirnya diperlakukan seperti penjahat? Ini tidak adil." Dia berkata dengan amarah dalam suaranya.

Haruka tersenyum pahit. "Banyak hal yang tidak adil di dunia ini, Inuzuka-san. Naruto pernah berkata, semua yang ditentukan saat kita lahir, terbentuk dari karma di kehidupan sebelumnya... Aku walau tak ingin percaya, akhirnya berpikir juga... Apakah kami memiliki dosa di masa lalu? Sehingga aku, dikorbankan untuk mati, dan dia menerima seluruh siksaan yang pernah ada... serta baru dibiarkan bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada saat kami akan berpisah lagi?

Berkat dia, aku kembali percaya pada tuhan, dan berdoa padanya tiap harinya. Memohon pengampunan dosa kami. Karena, aku tak ingin melihat penderitaannya lagi... Tidak di Kehidupan berikutnya." Dia memandang ke arah jendela berjeruji.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga pergi. Kiba terlihat memikirkan kata-kata Haruka. Shino, walau diam pun ikut memikirkannya. Sai melamun memandangi sketsa yang di buat. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Ichiraku. Disana, yang lainnya berkumpul.

Dari wajah mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka gagal, kecuali Shikamaru dan Sakura. Mereka mendengar penjelasan dari mereka. "Jadi, hanya Hokage-sama dan Shikato-sama yang berhasil diajak bicara?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Kalian sendiri, dari mana? Aku mencium bau darah." Sasuke berkata. Mereka saling pandang, lalu memutuskan untuk berbicara, melewatkan bagian dimana dia batuk darah dan sekarat. Sasuke menangkap bahwa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Mereka terkejut atas penjelasan Shino. "Dia berbeda. Terlalu berbeda, hingga kau tak akan mengenalinya kalau tidak berbicara langsung dengannya." Kiba menambahkan.

"Dia... Memiliki kira-kira lebih dari 40 bekas luka, dan itu belum termasuk luka bakar dan luka lainnya. Hanya luka gores saja. Sepertinya, dia memiliki lebih banyak lagi di dalam tubuhnya. Dan dia sangat kurus. Aku dapat melihat tulang rusuknya, bahkan dibalik bajunya." Sai berkata.

Mereka terdiam. Sakura kembali menangis. Sasuke menenangkannya. Ino terlihat siap meledak, kalau Chouji tidak menahannya. Shikamaru merokok, kebiasaannya kalau sedang dalam depresi. Hinata gemetar menahan tangis, Kiba dan Shino segera menenangkannya.

Kemudian, mereka mendengar tawa. Mereka menengok, beberapa Joonin sedang berbicara. "Jadi, menurut laporan ANBU, bocah siluman itu melemah? Ini benar-benar hebat! Dewa telah memutuskan kita sudah cukup menerima penderitaan, dan menyingkirkan dia dengan kekuatannya!" semua tertawa. Tawa mereka berhenti, saat Ino dengan marah, memukul salah satu joonin dengan sangat keras hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Semua menahannya sebelum Ino sempat memukul orang berikutnya. "Bawa dia ke kuil. Dia disihir oleh bocah siluman, seperti gadis bodoh yang ikut dihukum mati itu juga. Dia akan sadar..." Joonin itu berhenti berkata.

Dia menelan ludahnya. Dihadapannya, dua pasang Byakugan dan sepasang Sharingan memandanginya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. "Uchiha-sama, Hyuuga-sama! Kalian tahu, betapa berbahayanya bocah monster itu! Dia akan membinasakan kita! Karena itu, kita harus membunuhnya sebelum dia sempat melaksanakan itu!" lelaki itu akan berkata lagi, namun dia terlempar hingga ke seberang jalan.

Dia terkapar dengan luka cukup parah. Dengan beberapa bunyi seperti gemuruh, sisa Joonin terkapar di seluruh penjuru desa. Ditempat mereka berdiri, Tsunade berdiri. Dia tidak lagi hanya minum-minum saja, namun terlihat bahwa dia terkena hangover. Dia mendengus, lalu memanggil ANBU untuk membawa mereka. Dengan peringatan untuk tidak memakai obat dan tenaga medis ninja.

Dia memandang Rookie, lalu mendesah. "Mana sensei kalian, tim 7, tim 9?" Tanya Hokage dengan aura yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Untuk pertama kalinya, seluruh Rookie hanya mampu menunduk. Ada sesuatu yang membuat sosok Godaime Hokage itu menjadi sangat berwibawa.

"Kakashi Hatake dan Gai Maito dikirim ke misi mengintai Akatsuki bersama Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade Hime. Mereka pergi beberapa saat sebelum vonis Naruto diberikan. Saat anda memberikan saya wewenang sementara. Tapi, saya cukup curiga itu hanya akal-akalan Danzou dan Ne." Shikato muncul tanpa terdeteksi siapapun kecuali Tsunade.

Tsunade berpikir. "Tapi, katanya Danzou sudah mati... Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya. Shikato membungkuk dalam.

"Benar, Tsunade-Hime. Jiraiya Sama mengirim informasi khusus pada saya. Danzou berkomplot dengan Akatsuki. Kami segera menangkap Danzou dan beberapa petinggi Ne. Mereka berusaha kabur saat vonisnya baru didiskusikan, namun meremehkan sistem pertahanan penjara khusus kita. Mereka semua mati. Yang tersisa dari Danzou hanyalah tangan kirinya, dan sudah kami musnahkan tanpa sisa." Shikato berlutut di depan Tsunade sambil menjawab.

Tsunade berpikir dengan cepat. "Segera panggil kembali Jiraiya. Atur pertemuan segera setelah mereka kembali. Panggil ANBU terbaik kita untuk membawa Jiraiya. Kalau mereka menolak, bilang saja aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang membuat ruang siksaan Ibiki seperti taman bermain. Pergi!" Shikato segera menghilang.

Dia memandang Sasuke. "Kau membujuk dewan, katanya? Temui mereka lagi. Kali ini, gunakan sharingan. Aku memberi izin penuh padamu untuk memakainya pada dewan. Ancam mereka, jangan beri pengampunan, Uchiha." Sasuke membungkuk dalam, membuat semua orang terkesima.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Hokage-sama?" Shino bertanya. Tsunade menulis sesuatu.

"Bawa ini ke penjara. Tim 9 dan Kiba, ikut tim ANBU yang dikirim mencari Jiraiya. Hinata, Sakura, Ino! Siapkan seluruh peralatan medis yang dimiliki! Panggil Shizune juga! Aku mendengar cerita kalian tadi... Bocah Aburame menyembunyikan sesuatu, tentang kondisi Naruto. Kita akan memeriksanya," yang tersisa hanya Sai. Semua pergi menuju tempat yang diperintahkan.

"Hokage-sama... Ini untukmu." Dia memberikan selembar sketsa. Itu gambar Naruto, dengan wajah sebenarnya, sedang tersenyum. Tsunade memperhatikannya, lalu menyimpannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sai, mulai hari ini, kau adalah pemimpin Ne. Setelah Danzou dan pelayan loyalnya mati, Ne tak bergerak. Mereka menunggu pemimpin baru. Kau dapat mengerti dan memimpin mereka. Tolong ubah Ne, Sai," Sai mengangguk, lalu melompat pergi.

Tsunade menghentakkan kakinya, membuat gemuruh. "Dan kalian! Sudah saatnya untuk mematuhi Hokage kalian, dan membuka mata kalian! Kalian pikir, hanya kalian yang kehilangan keluarga waktu itu! Beberapa anggota keluargaku yang terakhir juga mati! Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menyerah, dan membiarkan Kyuubi berbuat sesukanya, tapi dia menahannya hingga saat ini! Untuk kalian, orang-orang idiot!

Segel yang dibuat Yondaime, didesain agar Kyuubi pun dapat keluar dari penjaranya, selama Naruto mengizinkan! Apa kalian pernah berpikir jernih, tanpa dendam bodoh itu! Berusaha menghancurkan penjara yang mengurung setan, karena setan yang berada didalamnya begitu menakutkan... Benar-benar idiot... Karena itulah Yondaime ingin kalian menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan, karena dia menghadapi Kyuubi sejak lahir. Menahannya dari usahanya untuk menghancurkan kita, sejak lahir, SENDIRIAN." katanya, sambil melompat pergi.

Para penduduk desa dan shinobi tertunduk malu. Mereka berjalan dengan gontai.

Haruka yang sedang terlelap dikejutkan oleh tepukan perlahan. Dia memandang, bertatapan dengan wanita berambut pink. "Kau... Algojo? Hukuman kami dipercepat?" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Tenro-san. Aku ninja medis yang dikirim untuk membawa kalian menuju rumah sakit," Haruka memandangnya bingung. "Hukuman kalian ditiadakan. Nah, mari kita pergi." dia memeriksa Naruto, dan wajahnya berubah jadi serius.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak dibayangkan, mereka segera sampai di rumah sakit. Haruka berseru "Tolong segera tangani dia... kumohon..." Sakura mengangguk. Hinata mengurus Haruka, sementara Sakura, Tsunade, Ino dan seluruh tim medis terbaik menangani Naruto.

"Organ dalamnya nyaris tak berfungsi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Salah seorang berkata. Tsunade memeriksa buku pengobatan yang sangat kuno sementara menginstruksikan untuk menggunakan alat bantu sementara.

Dia lalu berteriak. "bawakan aku tanduk rusa hitam! Dan pil burung merak klan Akimichi!" beberapa ninja segera berlari pergi.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Shishou, anda akan membuat obat hidup abadi buatan Orohimaru!" Tanyanya kaget.

Tsunade mengkoreksinya. "Obat memperpanjang umur. Dia memakainya dalam penelitian untuk menciptakan jutsu abadinya. Benci kuakui, tapi ini obat yang bisa langsung memperbaiki kerusakan parah yang dialami tubuh. Ini ciptaan Orochimaru yang berguna bagi desa."

Shikato dan Choza masuk dengan benda yang diminta. "Aku tahu yang akan anda buat… Tapi, ketiga bahan lainnya sangat susah dicari, kan?"

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah botol. "Susu Kirin. Klan Senju sejak lama berhubungan dengan hewan suci. Aku membongkar perpustakaan mereka, dan menemukan lokasi mereka, juga tempat penyimpanan benda ini."

Salah seorang ninja mencolek Sakura. "Obat apa yang akan digunakan Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Obat level S. Ciptaan pertama jenius dari Sannin, Orohimaru. Obat luar biasa yang sebenarnya dibuat dari 5 jenis bahan paling berbahaya yang pernah ada. Tanduk rusa hitam, bisa merusak otak dalam 10 detik. Pil merak Akimichi, melelehkan tulang kalau diminum. Susu Kirin, menghancurkan lima organ bagi siapapun yang meminumnya. Kelenjar api katak batu gunung Myobokuzan, membakar sampai jadi abu apaun yang disentuhnya. Dan air mata naga, benda yang memusnahkan lima desa ninja di peperangan ninja dulu sekali.

Namun, saat dicampur dengan takaran tertentu dan pengolahan khusus, semuanya akan menjadi obat yang mampu menyembuhkan siapapun, walau dia tak bisa ditolong sekalipun." Sakura menjelaskan dengan seksama.

Tsunade menggunakan sarung tangan dari kulit katak batu, dan mengambil kantong yang berpendar. "kelenjar api gunung Myobokuzan." dia meletakkannya di tempat khusus.

Jiraiya datang dengan botol air. "Air mata naga berhasil kudapatkan, tinggal mencari jejak dan sedikit merica, aku dapat satu gentong. Gunakanlah, Tsunade-Hime." Dia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati. Ninja yang tadi menanyakan Sakura mencoleknya.

"Aku tahu. Pelindung bajanya meleleh, kan? Itu kekuatan air mata naga. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jiraiya-sama lepas dari bahaya semacam itu." Mereka memandangi armor baja yang dipakai Jiraiya memiliki bekas leleh di bagian pundak.

Tsunade segera bekerja. Dia tidak membiarkan orang lain selain Jiraiya membantu. Setelah beberapa saat penuh ketegangan, dia muncul dengan pil berwarna putih di tangannya. Dia menyimpan sisanya, hanya mengambil satu buah. Dia meletakkan sepotong kecil yang tersisa dari pil-pil sebelumnya di sandaran kayu. Kayu itu tumbuh menjadi pohon kecil. Dia kemudian menelankan pil itu kepada Naruto.

Beberapa saat, tak ada yang terjadi. Semua berdoa dengan penuh keputus asaan. Kemudian, tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya putih. Chakra merah merngelilinginya, berubah menjadi biru. Lalu, saat semua cahaya dan chakra lenyap, Tsunade bergegas memeriksanya.

Dia menitikkan air matanya. "Dia hanya memerlukan nutrisi tambahan. Siapkan infus!" semua bersorak dan bergegas pergi dengan penuh semangat. Sakura segera memberitahukan Haruka segera berlari menuju tempat Naruto.

Dia memadang Naruto yang tertidur pulas. "Dasar bodoh… Syukurlah…" dia menangis sambil mendekap tangan Naruto yang bebas dari infus. Setelah dia tenang, dia meminta untuk berada di samping Naruto. Semua Rookie dan orang yang akhirnya melepas kebencian mereka, bersorak gembira. Mereka bahkan merencanakan merayakan festival Yondaime dengan pesta untuk Naruto.

Anggota Dewan tidak senang akan hal ini. Mereka mencoba meminta Naruto agar segera dimasukkan ke dalam laboratorium untuk penelitian, dengan beralasan 'sedikit diluar kontrol' dan 'telah membahayakan Uchiha', namun Tsunade menolaknya. Sasuke sendiri menolak kalau dia diprlakukan buruk. Dia mengarang cerita bahwa dia pulang dengan baik-baik, namun sisa-sisa pelayan setia Orochimaru menyerang mereka saat lengah.

Dia menghembuskan kabar bahwa Naruto berusaha keras menyelamatkannya, yang dikatakan saat itu lemah karena Orochimaru berusaha menjadikan dirinya tubuh barunya, dengan sangat berani. Kabar itu semakin meyakinkan penduduk bahwa Naruto bukanlah seorang monster.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Jiraiya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang Madara Uchiha dan kenapa Kyuubi muncul 16 tahun lalu. Juga identitas Naruto sebenarnya.

**Flashback...**

Jiraiya duduk di tempat meditasi di salah satu kuil Konoha. Setelah bertarung dengan Pain, dan hampir kehilangan Naruto karenanya, dia telah menjalani kehidupan pertapa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia menggaruk tempat bekas lengannya putus dulu. Naruto datang menyelamatkannya saat dia telah terluka cukup parah. Bertarung dengan Pain Rikudo, menggantikan Jiraiya. Jiraiya memberi tahukan rahasia Pain, dan Naruto segera bergerak dengan rencana berdasarkan info itu. Untungnya, keadaan Naruto saat itu, yang mulai hancur, namun tetap melindungi Jiraiya dengan mempertahankan 'tekad api' menang melawan Pain.

Kini, seluruh penduduk berkumpul di depan kuil. Mereka ingin mendengarkan yang sebenarnya. Jiraiya berjalan menuju mereka, duduk di tangga masuk kuil, sementara penduduk bediri atau duduk di sekitar Jiraiya.

Dia memandang mereka semua. "Jadi... Akhirnya kalian ingin mengetahui semuanya?" Semua mengangguk. Jiraiya menghela napasnya. Dia satu-satunya dari Sannin yang tidak berbohong tentang umurnya, namun baru kali ini mereka melihatnya seperti seorang pria tua yang telah melewati banyak pertarungan dan kehilangan.

Dia pun menceritakan semuanya, tentang orang tua Naruto, tentang rahasia Hakke fuuin dan Shisho fuuin, juga tentang alasan Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul di desa Konoha 16 tahun lalu. Semua orang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Begitulah. Seperti yang kuceritakan, Ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, menciptakan Fuuinjutsu level atas, yang telah mematahkan semua anggapan tentang 'suatu saat Fuuinjutsu dapat melemah dan hilang. Saat hal itu terjadi, Bijuu yang tersegel akan bebas.' Ditambah lagi, Naruto mewarisi chakra spesial yang mampu menyegel Bijuu dari ibunya.

Kushina mewarisi kemampuan spesial Uzumaki, yang mampu menangkap dan memenjarakan Bijuu dalam tubuhnya. Dan ditambah dengan Fuiinjutsu Minato, mereka menciptakan 'kurungan' khusus, dimana setiap Bijuu yang terperangkap tidak dapat keluar, kecuali sang Jinchuriki mengijinkannya. Dan kekuatan Bijuu akan terserap kedalam tubuh Jinchuriki, tanpa mengubah tubuh sang Jinchuriki itu sendiri...

Dan yang harus kalian hormati, usaha Naruto untuk menenangkan Kyuubi. Dia mendapat teror dari Kyuubi secara mental sejak dari kecil. Dan dengan segala kesulitan itu, dia berhasil menyentuh nurani Kyuubi, dan benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Bahkan Kyuubi menerima kematiannya dengan senyum, karena dia tahu Naruto tak akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik.

Dia adalah sosok yang luar biasa. Aku, sebagai walinya, tak pernah sekalipun tidak bangga padanya. Aku rasa, Minato, Kushina dan Sarutobi sensei juga merasakan hal yang sama…" Jiraiya berkata, seraya mengumpulkan daun kering yang berserakan di sekitar tampat berdoa kuil.

Semua penduduk tertunduk malu. Beberapa menangis. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Untuk memperbaiki segalanya?" salah seorang berkata.

Jiraiya menaruh daun kering di samping kuil. Dia lalu duduk kembali sambil berkata. "Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal... Yang dapat kalian lakukan hanyalah berhenti melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini padanya... Dan lepas kebencian itu. Naruto tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang Kyuubi lakukan. Dan Kyuubi pun sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Kalau kalian memang ingin berbuat sesuatu, tolong cukup perlakukan dia sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai alat perang, apalagi monster. Dia sudah memiliki tanggung jawab besar dan cobaan berat, tanpa semua yang kalian lakukan padanya."

Seorang gadis muda, seorang sipil berkata. "Tapi, dia pasti membenci kami sekarang ini... Sama seperti anda..." Semua bersedih akan hal itu.

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Dia mungkin tidak suka akan kalian yang selalu menyimpan rasa benci itu, namun dia tidak membenci kalian. Dia punya cukup chakra untuk menghancurkan desa ini, kalau dia mau. Dan setelah Kyuubi tenang pun, dia menawarkan pada Naruto untuk memberi pelajaran pada kalian, namun dia menolaknya. Dan aku sudah melewati semua perasaan itu, gadis muda...

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tidak menjadi ninja lagi, adalah aku sudah terlalu tua untuk terus bertarung. Sudah saatnya aku menyerahkan kepercayaan untuk melindungi desa ini pada generasi muda. Dan sudah saatnya aku menurunkan ilmuku pada calon pelindung dan penjaga 'tekad api' berikutnya... Sama seperti Sarutobi sensei..." Dia berkata sambil memandang langit.

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat, mereka semua membubarkan diri. "Beliau berubah banyak, ya? Aku kira beliau hanyalah ninja yang mesum saja..." Tenten berkata pada seluruh Rookie yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Jiraiya.

Neji berkata. "Dia mendapatkan kebijaksanaan dalam setiap perjalanan hidupnya. Dia kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya, sehingga dia bertingkah seperti yang kau katakan. Namun, akhirnya dia merelakannya, dan mendapatkan kebijaksanaan yang luar biasa besar." semua mengangguk-angguk.

**Flashback end.**

Semua itu semakin menguatkan keinginan penduduk untuk melaksanakan amanat Yondaime Hokage, untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pahlawan. Mereka menekan dewan Konoha dan akhirnya dewan Konoha benar-benar melepas Naruto.

Jiraiya lalu menerbitkan sebuah novel, dan penerbitnya menerbitkan ulang novel lamanya. Kisah Ninja Gagah Berani dan Kisah Naruto Uzumaki segera menjadi best seller di seluruh negara elemental. Suna menjadikannya bacaan Wajib dalam latihan mental pelatihan Chuunin. Beberapa Ninja yang hilang dan kabur kembali ke desanya, setelah membaca buku itu.

Daimyo memuji novel itu dengan komentar 'Wujud sebenarnya dari tekad api yang membara.' Jiraiya mendonasikan keuntungannya untuk bantuan kepada anak yatim piatu. Dan dia pun mulai mengajarkan teknik sannin pada beberapa ninja muda.

'Hangat... Aku sudah sampai di akhira?' Naruto berpikir. Dia mulai kembali ke kesadarannya. Dia merasakan nafas yang berirama dengan pergerakan tubuh yang dirasakannya. Dia akhirnya membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah warna putih yang memenuhi ruangan. Dia lalu melihat sesutu yang menahan perutnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tersadar dari tidurnya. "Haruka? Kau juga sudah dieksekusi?" Tanyanya.

Haruka malah memeluknya erat. Dia terisak, menangis karena bahagia. Seorang perawat yang masuk bergegas keluar dan memberi tahu Sakura bahwa Naruto sudah sadar. Sakura segera meminta salah satu ANBU yang berjaga di kamar Naruto menginformasikan ini pada seluruh Rookie dan Tsunade. Dalam sekejab, mereka berkumpul.

Naruto memandang mereka bingung, sambil memberi air pada Haruka yang masih sedikit terisak. "Kenapa kami masih hidup? Apa eksekusi kami diundur?" Semua hanya tersenyum.

Shino angkat suara. "Vonis kalian dicabut. Kami disadarkan bahwa kau sudah menerima banyak kepedihan. Kami hanya mencoba membuat hal yang benar, mengangkat sebagian dari tanggung jawab dan kepedihan yang kau angkat. Walau ini tidak seberapa, tapi kami berhasil. Lihatlah ke luar jendela."

Naruto melakukan seperti yang diminta. Seluruh penduduk desa berkumpul disana. Saat Naruto membuka jendela dan memperlihatkan wajahnya, semua bersorak gembira. Naruto memandang Rookie. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menghipnotis mereka semua?"

Semua tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak dibenci lagi sejak vonismu dijatuhkan, setidaknya mereka tidak sebenci itu padamu. Hanya saja, mereka cukup keras kepala dan tidak mau menerima itu. Kami hanya membuat mereka menghancurkan kekeras kepalaan itu, dengan menunjukkan kau yang sebenarnya, dibalik senyum bodoh itu." Neji menjelaskan. Dia masih menyeringai, bentuk yang paling mendekati senyum untuknya.

Tsunade yang datang terlambat langsung memeluknya erat. Kiba berbisik pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak keberatan dipukul dengan pukulan super itu, kalau bisa merasakan dada itu." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Kiba lalu menelan ludah saat Hinata memberinya pandangan marah secara diam-diam.

Setelah melepasnya, Tsunade mengelus kepalanya. "Vonis kami dicabut? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang meminta hal ini." Tanya Naruto. Dia bingung kenapa dia tetap dibiarkan hidup.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Aku yang meminta, bersama teman-teman. Atau, bisa dibilang aku memaksa dewan. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anggota keluargaku, kamu, dieksekusi. Walaupun itu kesalahanmu sekalipun, aku tak akan membairkan hal itu terjadi." dia kembali memeluk Naruto, kali ini tidak seerat sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya diam. Haruka berbicara padanya. "Kamu tidak sendiri, Naruto. Tanpa disadari, kamu telah menjalin hubungan erat dengan mereka semua. Dan sama sepertiku, mereka semua merasakan cahaya tekad yang kau pancarkan. Itu adalah hal yang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh 'topeng' yang kau kenakan. Dan itu pula yang membuat mereka terpesona." Dia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan senyum sebenarnya, bukan pura-pura. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir yang masuk. "Akhirnya… Aku merasakan kedamaian…"

"Kalian berhasil, ya… Yah, akan kuanggap sebagai sukses kalau begitu." Sebuah suara membuat mereka bersiaga. Seorang pria, berambut putih sebahu, memandang mereka dengan senang. Dia menggunakan baju pertapa berwarna putih bersih. Dia terlihat seperti berumur 20 tahunan, tapi wajah yang memperlihatkan kebijaksanaan itu menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih tua dari itu,

Haruka, secara otomatis berlutut. "Kenapa, Haruka? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Haruka menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu... Tapi, instingku mengatakan bahwa aku harus berlutut saat melihat beliau." Haruka menjawab. Naruto memandang lelaki itu sejenak.

Dia seperti kenal akan wajah itu. "...Memancing ikan amanai..." Gumamnya. Semua memandangnya bingung.

Lelaki itu menepuk keningnya. "Ah... jadi, masih ada sisa ingatan masa lalu ya... Pantas saja... Haruka Tenro, berdirilah. Aku sudah bukan tuanmu lagi. Naruto... Atau boleh kupanggil Hotaru? Lama tak berjumpa, kawan lama. Ini aku, Hoshi no Aki."

Naruto mendengar nama itu, dan terkejut. "Siapa dia, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menunjuk Hoshi. "Dia adalah hewan suci, yang dikenal sebagai Inugami." Semua langsung terkejut.

Kiba segera mebungkuk dalam. "Maaf, Inugami-sama! Saya..." Hoshi mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak muda. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Titip salam untuk ibumu, dia selalu mengunjungiku untuk berdoa untuk ayahmu. Katakan padanya bahwa ayahmu sangat senang karena selalu didoakan." Hoshi tersenyum. Kiba membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Anu, Inugami-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tsunade bertanya. Hoshi menghela napas, lalu menciptakan kursi sendiri dan duduk disana. Dia juga menciptakan kursi kepada seluruh orang disana.

"Sejujurnya... Aku diperintahkan kemari untuk membawa mereka," Dia menunjuk Naruto dan Haruka. "Tapi... Sepertinya mereka merasakan kedamaian disini. Dan kalian telah menghilangkan kebencian penduduk desa ini... Jadi aku tidak jadi membawa kalian..."

Naruto segera bertanya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku dan kata-katamu tentang 'Ingatan masa lalu'?" Kiba berusaha membuat Naruto berbicara sopan, namun Hoshi menahannya.

"Tak apa, anak muda. Dia memiliki hak berbicara seperti itu. Jawabanku ya dan ya. Kau tahu itu nyata,kan…" Jawab Hoshi dengan santai.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Lalu… Aku dan haruka… Kami dulunya…" Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hoshi mengangguk senang. "Yah, itu juga benar. Kalian seperti cerita drama siang, sebenarnya..." Naruto terlihat sedikit bersemu, namun menganggguk.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya. Dia dan semua orang penasaran akan hal itu.

Naruto akan menjawab, namun Hoshi memotongnya. "Kau jelaskan saja pada pasanganmu itu. Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada mereka," Naruto mengangguk, lalu menarik Haruka menjauh.

Mereka kini memandang Hoshi. Hoshi akhirnya bercerita. "Naruto dan Haruka sebenarnya adalah reinkarnasi dari dua hewan suci. Kau pasti mengenal Kitunegami dan serigala penjaga kuil matahari, kan? Naruto inkarnasi dari Kitsunegami, sedangkan Haruka adalah inkarnasi dari miko serigala penjaga kuil matahari timur milik Yang mulia Amaterasu. Mereka... Yah, boleh dibilang sempat berbuat kesalahan.

Hotaru, nama Naruto saat menjadi Kitsunegami, menentang Yang mulia dan memulai peperangan dengan bangsa siluman pembangkang dan manusia yang meninggalkan sang dewi dan memuja setan. Dan Haruka, saat itu bernama Tenro, melanggar ketentuan sebagai Miko, yaitu dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis, dengan menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Hotaru.

Yang mulia mengampuni mereka, karena beliau tahu bagaimana sempurnanya mereka diciptakan, dan mengerti sulit bagi mereka melepas sesuatu yang membentuk sifat mereka. Sifat dasar Hotaru itu keras kepala, dan sifat Dasar Tenro itu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Akhirnya, beliau memberi mereka ujian. Hotaru, dikirim sebagai berkah kemari, tanpa seorang pun mengetahui. Dia ditugaskan membawa harapan dan kedamaian. Sedangkan Tenro diberi ujian untuk mencari. Dia dipisahkan dari orang yang dicintainya, tanpa petunjuk apapun. Kalau mereka berhasil, Yang mulia akan memberkahi hubungan mereka, dan membebaskan mereka dari tanggung jawab mareka." Hoshi bercerita.

Shikamaru bertanya. "Lalu, kalau dia misalnya gagal, anda akan menjemputnya? Atau ada hal lainnya?" Hoshi tersenyum terkesan.

"Urusanku kemari untuk hal lain. Walau ini ujian, tetap saja dia adalah utusan dari Yang mulia. Bukankah pemimpin kalian sebelumnya meminta kalian memandangnya sebagai pahlawan? Namun, kalian malah memperlakukan dia secara tak manusiawi. Yang mulia murka akan hal ini. Namun, keinginan jujur Naruto untuk melindungi kalian, membuatnya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Karena itulah, beliau memintaku, sebagai sosok yang paling sering muncul di hadapan manusia, untuk memberi kalian ultimatum, kalau dia sampai tidak merasakan kedamaian dan bertahan hidup. Dia juga akan memanggil Haruka kembali, lalu menjatuhkan hukuman pada desa ini." Jelasnya.

Semua terdiam akan hal ini. "Ununglah, kita melakukan ini saat ini juga." Shino berkata. Hoshi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dia mungkin utusan sang dewi, namun dia sama seperti kalian, manusia biasa. Jaga dia, karena dia dan Haruka adalah favorit Yang mulia," Dia berkata. Naruto kembali bersama Haruka beberapa saat kemudian. Kedua wajah mereka memerah. "Hmm? Sepertinya kau tidak hanya menjelaskan yaa~?" Goda Hoshi.

Naruto memandang jendela, sedangkan Haruka bersembunyi di punggung Naruto. "Ya sudah, ini kuberikan," Dia melempar dua bola kecil pada Naruto. Yang satu hitam, yang satu merah. "Yang hitam untuk Haruka. Itu adalah pemberian Kyuubi. Yang merah, membuatmu kebal terhadap efek samping sistem penyembuhan supermu. Yang hitam, perlindungan sekaligus sistem penyembuhan yang sama, dengan tambahan kemampuan kebal yang sama. Telanlah."

Mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan Hoshi. "Lalu, kau akan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Hoshi hanya menghela napas. "Ke kediaman Yang mulia, menjelakan. Lalu pulang. Isane, istriku, sudah kesal karena aku selalu bekerja dan tidak pulang. Kalau aku tidak pulang minggu ini, dia bakal melemparku dari gunung Fuji... Benar-benar menyusahkan..." Mereka yang menyaksikan memandang Hoshi, lalu Shikamaru.

Dia berubah menjadi seekor anjing putih besar, yang dikelilingi membran yang terbuat dari lima elemen alam. Dan dia pun menghilang dalam putaran api, air, angin, pasir dan percikan litrik. Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin latihan. Ayo, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ganti baju dulu, dobe. Aku tidak mau melawan orang yang hanya menggunakan gaun pasien." Naruto memandang bajunya dan mendengus.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan baju..." Neji membuka lemari rumah sakit dan menunjuk. Disana berbagai baju tersedia. "Wow, punya siapa ini?"

Neji menghela napas. "Milikmu. Kami membelinya dari tabunganmu selama melakukan misi bunuh dirimu itu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Dia lalu mengambil baju Shinobi standar, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ha-Haruka san? Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata, saat Haruka mendekati kamar mandi.

Dia terdiam sejenak. Dengan wajah merah, dia berkata. "A-aku akan memastikan dia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh." Semua lelaki menyeringai melihatnya. Para gadis memekik dengan nada aneh.

Sai membaca buku yang diterimanya dari Kakashi. "Dikatakan, semakin dekat seseorang, semakin banyak hal yang dilakukan bersama... Kalau mereka saling membantu dalam berganti pakaian, apa mereka sudah sangat dekat, Kakahi sensei?" Kakashi mengangguk dengan wajah mesum. Sai lalu menengok ke Sakura. "Sakura, bolehkah aku membantumu mengganti pakaianmu?"

Sakura memandangnya shock. Sai menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan pada Kakashi. Sakura lalu memberi Kakashi pandangan hina.

**Enam tahun kemudian...**

Naruto duduk di meja kerjanya di ruang Hokage. Dia mendengus kesal, saat Ino datang membawa setumpuk kertas dokumen lagi. Dia pun mulai memeriksanya lagi. 'Tidak heran Nenek Tsunade begitu ingin memberikan jabatannya padaku... Dasar, dia mungkin sedang hangover karena mabuk-mabukan...' Dia berpikir sambil memberi cap persetujuan pada permintaan pembangunan menara memorial kedua. Yang pertama sudah hampir penuh sejak peristiwa peyerangan Kyuubi 22 tahun lalu.

Dia kini adalah Rokudaime Hokage. Baru saja dilantik seminggu yang lalu. Tsunade dan Jiraiya memberinya pelatihan keras sejak tiga tahun lalu, sejak dia dilantik menjadi Joonin, untuk persiapan menjadi Hokage.

Bukan hanya dia yang mendapat kehormatan. Shikamaru diangkat menjadi penasihat utama di Konoha dan Negara Hi. Dia juga memperdekat hubungan antara Suna-Konoha, dengan menikahi kakak kandung Godaime Kazekage, Temari. Gaara memberinya banyak peringatan dan ancaman, kalau kakaknya diperlakukan tidak baik atau bersedih.

Neji dan Lee menjadi Joonin elit Konoha, dan masuk dalam buku bingo. Sebagai 'Konoha's Gentle Killer' dan 'Konoha's Beast God'. Mereka berada di posisi ketiga dalam buku bingo. Tenten dikenal sebagai pembuat senjata terbaik di seluruh negara elemental.

Sakura menjadi kepala ninja medis, sekaligus kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Teknik penyembuhan temuannya kini menjadi standar pengobatan medis ninja yang digunakan oleh seluruh negara elemental. Dia kini menggantikan Tsunade dalam posisi Sannin.

Chouji dan kelaurganya menciptakan jenis obat-obatan baru yang kini dipakai oleh seluruh ninja. Hingga kini, dia adalah calon kepala pengawas obat-obatan Konoha, dan juga telah bertunangan dengan Ino.

Kiba diangkat menjadi kepala klan Inuzuka, dan menikahi Hinata. Dia , Hinata dan Shino kini menjadi kalangan elit ninja pemburu. Banyak buronan yang telah lari bertahun-tahun tanpa diketahui keberadaannya, berhasil ditangkap oleh mereka.

Sai dan Yamato menjadi pemimpin ANBU yang baru. Pelatihan ANBU tetap penuh disiplin dan keras, tapi tidak sekelam dulu. Mereka tetap pasukan petarung, namun bukan sekumpulan boneka perang ataupun pembunuh berdarah dingin, seperti dulu.

Sasuke berhasil membangkitkan klannya. Dia menyeret Itachi kembali, dan memaksanya menandatangani undang-undang pembangkitan kembali klan yang diajukan dewan Konoha yang baru saja diganti pada saat itu. Saat ditanya, dia hanya menjawab. "Dia yang menyebabkan ini, dan aku yang disuruh menanggung semuanya? Maaf saja, aku tidak mau." Kini Itachi menjadi ayah dari sekitar 36 anak, juga suami dari 28 istri. Menurut rumor, dia akan menambah lagi istrinya, dan berita itu disambut gembira banyak gadis.

Sasuke sendiri, setelah diangkat menjadi kepala pasukan pelindug Konoha dan anggota dewan, menikahi Sakura. Mereka kini menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Manurut Kakashi, kini Sasuke jadi ceria, seperti Obito, pamannya.

Kurenai menikahi Gai Maito. Setelah melewati banyak hal, Gai telah melepas baju ketat anehnya, dan berlaku 'lebih seperti manusia'. Dia masih penuh semangat dan selalu berlatih. Mereka kini memiliki 3 putra dan satu putri. Kurenai bersyukur karena anaknya dengan Asuma menerima Gai dengan senang hati, saat mengetahui tentang identitas ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

Kakashi akhirnya melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya saat diluar misi. Dia kini menjadi kejaran para gadis, selain Sasuke dan Itachi. Dan dia dikejar-kejar lebih banyak gadis, karena dia masih single. Reputasinya kini melebihi reputasinya sebagai 'ninja peniru Kakashi Hatake', karena wajahnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya saat dia meletakkan dokumen terakhirnya. Saat pintu diketuk, dia agak tegang. 'Jangan kertas lagi!' pikirnya. Namun, dia menghembuskan napas lega saat pintu terbuka.

Haruka masuk dengan dua anak kembar mereka, Nadeshiko dan Hotaru. Mereka langsung memeluk Naruto dan berebut untuk bercerita tentang sensei baru mereka. Naruto tahu, Iruka memang cukup tegas untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Setelah mereka pergi untuk bermain dengan teman mereka di akademi, Haruka mendekati Naruto dan mencium keningnya. "Hari yang berat, sepertinya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mereka ingin membangun menara memorial baru, juga memugar tembok pertahanan desa. Juga rencana perluasan areal penduduk... Aku benar-benar pusing… Nenek Tsunade kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

Haruka menghela napas. "Sedang tidur karena sakit kepala. Sepertinya, Jiraiya san sekali lagi mendekatinya, dan dia sepertinya mulai menerima perasaan Jiraiya san, namun tidak ingin menagkui hal itu. Dia akhirnya minum semalaman." Naruto tertawa.

"Mereka memasuki puber kedua. Hal ini wajar, mengingat umur mereka," Sakura yang sedang hamil besar masuk memberikan catatan kesehatan tahunan para Shinobi. "Aku datang mengingatkan agar kau tidak menghubungiku untuk masalah pekerjaan. Mulai sore ini aku ambil cuti melahirkan, hingga dua bulan setelah aku melahirkan. Hubungi Shizune-sensei kalau ada permintaan lainnya." Jelas Sakura, saat Naruto bertanya kenapa dia mengantar sendiri dokumen yang diminta Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa Itachi san benar-benar akan menaikahi beberapa gadis lagi?" Sakura menghela napas saat ditanya hal itu.

"Sepertinya. Dia sepertinya terlalu terfokus dalam 'membangkitkan klan', atau dia memang ingin memperbesar haremnya. Dia jadi pecinta seks, kata Sasuke saat mereka bertemu." Sakura berkata. Naruto tertawa terkekeh.

Sakura bertanya pada Haruka tentang persiapan melahirkan, dan apa yang harus disiapkan, padahal dia dan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Haruka dengan senang hati memberi tahu. Setelah Sakura pergi, haruka berkata. "Semua berakhir dengan bahagia, aku senang... Ah, Hotaru dan Nadeshiko akan menginap di tempat Neji san dan Tenten san malam ini,"

Naruto menyeringai. Dia lalu berbisik ketelinga Haruka. Wajah Haruka sedikit memerah, namun tersenyum. "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu secepatnya, dan mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan rencana 'menambah anak' ini." dia mengecup Naruto, lalu pergi.

Naruto memandang jendela, memandang ukiran wajahnya yang baru mulai diukir. Dia lalu memandang langit. Beberapa orang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto saat dia berdiri di depan jendela. Dia membalas mereka. 'Mereka menerima ku... diriku yang sebenarnya.' Dia memegang bekas luka di matanya.

Dia melemaskan lehernya, lalu berbalik. Dia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselelsaikan. Dia mengenakan topi Hokagenya, lalu berjalan keluar untuk menginspeksi pekerjaan memugar tembok pertahanan dengan senyum tersungging.

Done! Gila, sampe 9000 lebih...

Tolong kritik dan sarannya... kalau ada salah, mohon maaf...

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
